mutantyearzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Artifact skills
Artifact skills are perks in Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden. They can be gained by trading Artifacts at Pripp's Place. There are ten skills total with each one requiring one or two points to obtain and they must be purchased in progressive order. List of Artifact Skills *'Tough Guy' - Extend crew bleedout time by 2 turns. Been through a fair few fights over the years, both here in the bar and out there in the Zone. At one time I could crush a Ghoul's head simply by using the raw power of my buttocks. Here, let me share some of my tough-guy secrets! I guarantee you are gonna get toughed-up rather than roughed-up! '' *'Mule''' - Unlocks an extra grenade slot per crew member It's an age-old problem. Sometimes you just need an extra pair of hands and you simply don't have the time to grow them yourself! Hence I present to you the 'Phanny Pak'! According to Chroniclers, this was used by elite warriors called 'Mariannes' to store spare grenades, for the times when two isn't quite enough to get the job done in a clean and precise manner! '' *'Deal Maker''' - Grants a 20% discount in Iridia's Shop. Iridia and I have history, I was in her crew back in the day, she was the best stalker we had, nothing could touch her! It's a damn shame that the Rot got to her! Tellya what, I will put a good word in for you guys and see if we can get you a bit of friendly discount at her store. Iridia is a shrewd businesswoman so the cut will be taken from somewhere else, might mean that Volt doesnt get his vitamins for a while; but who needs hair, nails and eyelids anyway? Right? Damn straight! '' *'Pyromania''' - Adds +1 Fire Damage to Molotovs per turn Some folks reckon playing with fire is a bad thing, Ahhh I beg to differ, therefore I'm giving you some of Pripp's very own Grogg brewing information. this should spice the hell up out of your love life, or burn it to the ground, anyway who cares right? '' *'Medic''' - Improves medkits by +3 HP Wanna know how Old Pripp stays in such great shape? Its because I eat my greens, my green Rot-Caterpillars that is! Yeah yeah, I know they taste like proper shit, actually worse than shit - according to a 'friend'. But anyways, add these to your Medkits and you get much better results! Trust me! I wouldn't lie to you! '' *'Blaster Master''' - Increase Grenade Damage by 4 Back in my prime and during my Stalking days I stumbled across some bottles of nitroglycerin, well I didn't exactly stumble upon them... Tonni one of our crew did; when his legs blew-off I knew I was onto a winner! Sadly the Nitro-Cocktails weren't the hit I had bargained for and the Elder was not impressed when one of his Chroniclers' heads split clean in two. '' *'Ranger''' - Increase Weapon Damage by 1 Yeah, so you probably know that Old Pripp used to be a Stalker, much like yourselves. Unlike you big mouths I don't like to talk about it endlessly. HOWEVER, because you guys are such good customers and I need seats filling, I'm gonna give you some rock- solid advice on how to keep your hands steady whilst shooting long range weapons. '' *'Zapper''' - Extend EMP Grenade effect by 1 turn Those Metal Men getting you down? DO ya need a little pick-me-up or rather a put them DOWN? He he heh... Good news for you guys is that Pripp has got his hands on some serious tech, got it from Gearhead who owes me a TON of scrap. To cut a long story short, he's bagged-up out back thinking about what he done. Anyway I digress, this item here is an 'EMP booster', something that will give your EMP grenades a bit of pizazz (or at least the zazz)! '' *'Technophobe''' - Additional 10% critical chance against mechanical enemies I'm fed up Of hearing about those Mechanical Men roaming the Zone and generally pissing Off anyone they meet, these guys are serious business even though they talk real funny. Before he left the Ark, Hammon gave me some pointers on how to 'interact' with them, and by 'interact' I mean kicking their shiny metal asses back to whatever hellhole they came from! '' *'Butcher''' - Additional 10% Critical Chance against living creatures ''A wise Ancient once said that "You have to break a few heads to make an Egg-Cake", because Pripp is your best buddy and mentor he's gonna give you a masterclass on how to break enough heads to earn your Egg-Cake - whatever that is!. '' Category:Gameplay